slendrinahorrorgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Slendrina
"It has been a good day today but i'm starting to feel dizzy and nauseous now." - Slendrina Warning this is a theory, we don’t know if this is true: Once a young woman named Granny was living in a forest. She had married a man named Gregory and lived in the most old house you may find. Gregory wanted to not have children untill they moved to the town so their kids can grow up well, but Granny was pregnant, and she was scared Gregory would be mad at her for being so. One very very sunny day, Granny had her daughter, with red hair and light blue eyes, and fair white skin. She made a crib for her, and named her Angelene. Gregory got mad that Granny never told him about their daughter, and divorced her immediately. Granny was a widow, raising only one child by herself, while Gregory married a woman named Quince, and had a tragic happening with his kids. Quince and Gregory’s first child was a girl named Morgan since Gregory’s mother was named that, but two months later, they had triplet boys that died at birth. Granny thought it was a payback that he had divorced her with no mercy, and it was. Quince had twin boys she named Thomas and Edison, but they went missing for a month. Luckily, they found them in the forest, kiddnapped. Angelene, Morgan, and the twins grew up together, visiting each other a lot. Angelene was the most beautiful of her siblings which made her the most popular. But she never knew what would happen a year later, with a boy named Simon. Simon, When he was a child, he loved playing in the woods. He was a very strange child. In fact, he liked to go in the woods during the night and he wasn't afraid. But tragedy happen when he was 10, his house was burned and his parents were killed. After he ran away into the woods, having himself to safety, he found a dark and small house which it is the house of Granny. So Granny was the mother of Slendrina's mother. Granny welcome Simon and she took care of him. Granny was a widow and had a daughter name Angelene (Slendrina's mom). Simon and Angelene grew together until the age of 17, they fell in love to each other. They spent a lot of time, walking in the woods when suddenly on one night, Simon lost Angelene in the woods as if they got lost. Eventually, He foound her lying on the dark. Simon brought her home and Granny medicated the wound of her leg. When Angelene woke up, She told whole thing happen to her. She told them that their dog had bitten her leg as she was trying to save herself and she kept talking about a curse he had given her. Angelene seem to be crazy and she doesn't know whats gonna happen next. At night, She dreamed that someday, They will have a cursed daughter at 14 years old. 1 year later, Simon and Angelene decide to move and change house. And then that day, Slendrina was born. But when she was 14 years old, the curse occured. One night, they are playing in the woods, They saw a shadow figure in the sky that looks like sans from Undertale. Slendrina ran home as she frighten while her father was left, still in the woods. Then Simon went home, He found his daughter and wife lying dead on the bed. Simon become disturbed and very sad so he went to the kitchen and kills himself with the kitchen knife. But they're actually playing dead on Simon. They went to kitchen to see Simon but found him dead and surrounded of pool of blood. They got scared and ran into the woods to seek help but they couldn't find anyone. They keep seeking for help until they losing hope and give up so they decide to go home and bury his corpse but they found found out, he was gone. As they went to their bedroom and found him lying on the bed. He slowly raised up on the bed and ready to take them both to the underworld, taking their souls when Slendrina died. Slendrina got crazy, and was sent to the asylum where she met her boyfriend, a man named Nosferatu. She called him Orlok for short. When Slendrina was 24, she became a teacher at the elementary school she and her parents went to. She was a good teacher, and even when she was little, the school liked her so much she had her own classroom with one desk with her name scratched on it. She got to teach in that very same classroom, using that desk for herself. She gave birth to her daughter, Nina two years she was teaching. The doctors were afraid that Nina would be crazy like her, so they sent her to the asylum where they preforme surgeries on the baby. Slendrina told Orlok what they did, and they were upset. She later married Orlok hence the baby. Her mother, Angelene started to become crazy too, she grew older and her beauty faded from her. She was put in a cage in the asylum, until she died of a brutal, tragic death of being beaten and starved. Slendrina later died on that same day, along with Orlok, Nina, and even Granny, Morgan, Thomas and Edison and Gregory. Nowadays, Slendrina and her mother haunts the abandon houses while Simon haunts into the woods. After the curse, Simon's face has become empty and pale, his limbs are long and tentacles on his back. So the other fans called him "Slenderman". As for now, He started to haunt to look for childrens to play with. Gregory, Quince, and their kids haunt their house, as for Granny, she kiddnappes people To try to escape her house. Also Nosferatu keeps making the lights at the Krusty Krab flicker Slendrina: The Cellar and Slendrina: The Cellar 2 Slendrina The Cel Slendrina is of course the daughter of slender but we still have so many things to answer is he real we don't know but all we know is watch the video and you might die but all I know is slenderrinas back story Slendrina The Cellar 2: There are 3 antagonists: Slendrina, Angelene and the child of Slendrina. Again, you need to find 8 books to find any information about the secret of Slendrina. The mother and the baby are here to help her. If you see them, try to run as possible. There's a trick of using any doors, close them and try to turn off the flashlight. There, they will not know where'd you go. House Of Slendrina Slendrina, Angelene, Slenderman. Is the only antagonist in House of Slendrina; she can be heard moaning in several rooms, and is the only character involved in the Jump Scares. And your first time, You met her mother in the room, upstairs leads to slendrina's room and the cellar. And you need to find 8 pieces to a key picture to get the cellar key and then go to the cellar and find a crowbar and then open the jammed door. Slendrina: The Asylum In Slendrina the Asylum, she and her mother are the only antagonists. The asylum is the place where Slendrina was attend when she was a girl. They said that Slendrina was trying to escape in the asylum but the guards caught her and open her mouth widely, leading to broke her jaw. And there is an interesting fact, After killing all the guards, made a baby, make her want to protect him. You can find the baby in the center of the asylum which to lead 5 doors. Now you need to find 8 pages to escape... Slendrina: The Forest Slendrina and her mother haunts the forest with three houses. Your mission is to find 7 keys to open the coffin. The coffin is the answer how Slendrina got married and had a baby. After you got all the keys and open the coffin, you should get out of the place you're in. Slendrina X: The Castle Slendrina haunts her husband's castle.Her husband and the pet are helping her and kill the player (Protagonist). The Main protagonist finds a book and try to capture the appearance of Slendrina without getting killed. After Slendrina got locked in the book, The fury of the family destroys the castle. In the end of the game, you left the book in the castle because of haste and panic. And in the end it was surprisingly smoking... Category:Antagonists